1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a valve, and more particularly to a valve device for water distribution purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical valves may be disposed in a faucet for distributing the water, particularly the cold water and the hot water. The hot water and the cold water may be received and mixed within a chamber of the faucet before flowing out of the faucet. Some faucets may provide one outlet opening for discharging the raw water, and the other outlet opening for discharging a purified or filtered water. This kind of valve may not be used for distributing the water, because the raw water and the filtered water may be mixed within the faucet before discharging from the faucet.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional valves.